The Homicidal HeartBreak
by AnubisLoki
Summary: It's been almost three years since I left the Asylum what happens when flashbacks spike my curiosity in the past I had been forced to forget? What is Desteria hiding? And what can Liu help me uncover? I know this summary sucks but this is the final story to Changing a Killer, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Homicidal HeartBreak

The Forest

(Katie)

It's been three years since I left the Asylum and I guess what they wanted to acomplish they did because they asked me if I knew some people but their names sounded strange and I had no idea who they were I only knew two things;

My name is Katie Lynn Winters

I have an alternate personality who's job is to protect me and her true name is Desteria, not Demented.

I remember the recording that my parents left for me on my ipod and they kept their promise, they were around more often, they cared, and they wanted me to join them whenever I wanted to when they left for some work trip. But this time I decided that I needed some time to remember a bit about the past, it just all seemed so foggy and I was getting flashbacks. At first they thought that I had stopped taking the pills or that I didn't have any left but I had been taking a pill in the morning and one at night just as I had back at the Asylum they were to keep down my pain tolerance so that once again my body picked up my ability of not being able to feel any physical pain, they also kept the visions from coming back but for some reason I was seeing some things.

They finally agreed to let my stay home so that I could try and find myself, so far they've been gone for a week and a half and they wouldn't return until two months from now but that was ok with me for some reason when I was home alone it felt familiar as though I had done it for years. I went up into the attic and went over to the clutter near the window, the boxes all had my name on it and inside I found books, pages, notepads, drawings, games, and strange objects below my name on some of the boxes was "CreepyPasta". I didn't know what that meant but i recognized my handwritting so at one point I did and I thought that if I remembered what "CreepyPasta" was then maybe I could unlock something about my past.

I brought my laptop with me since some of the games were computer discs and I sat there for a moment playing them trying to figure out who the characters were that I was seeing, why did the Pokemon trainer have no limbs? Why was this statue of Link following me and glitching the game? What was so special about the 8 pages? I played, and looked through the nicknakes. A few names came back to me and some of them were names that the doctors had asked me but I still didn't know who they were nor did I feel like looking online just yet I would save that for the end as a last resort if I couldn't remember myself.

I heard this loud static noise though and my head hurt, my stomach turned, and my vision blurred for a moment. I looked out the window but couldn't see anything, I grabbed the flashlight and pointed it through the window, standing in front of the trees that started the forest at the back of my house was a tall man in a suite and it looked like he had no face. There was a crash from downstairs and grabbing the flashlight I ran downstairs, grabbing the small spellbook from the hallways as I ran by. I still remembered that I could do simple spells and that my powers were the onlyhting that they didn't try to get me to forget. I remember them telling me that it was for protection in case the "others" whoever they are came looking for me. As I headed down the stairs I grabbed my camera and started recording if there was a burguler in the house then cops could use the footage to catch him or her.

I carefully made my way downstairs but as I reached the dowstairs bathroom I hide behind a wall for inside was a tall figure who also had a camera, he wore an orange hoodie that covered his face but when he came out I could see that he wore a black mask with red eyes. He aimed the camera around before I heared the static again and fell to my knees and covered my mouth trying not to cough as the hooded figure fell coughing as well. The static faded, he got up and ran out the back door and for some reason I followed him. Camera in hand, book back home, I ran after him into the forest making sure not to lose him in the tall trees and brush. Surrprisingly I was able to keep up with him as he ran across a small ditch filled with rocks and through a small tunnel, or at least it had looked smaller from the outside.

The static grew louder and the figure started to slow down but he kept running and so did I. I wanted to know what he took from my house. The sound died and the figure picked up speed but after chasing him through the forest for quite some time he came to a run down looking building, the door was missing, windows shattered, but he went in as though that was where he lived and I hoped not. I felt drawn towards the building though like I've been there before and there was something comforting to the surroundings as well as though I've been there before, as though I belonged but that didn't make sense. I approached the broken down door and saw the figure laying on a matteress facing away from me, I crept around him and saw what he had taken from me; my meds.

I recognized the orange bottle with blue lid but I didn't recognize the other orange bottles nor did I care. I pocketed my bottles and the static grew louder again and this time I fell to the floor coughing but the figure on the bed grabbed his head and curled up wanting the sound to go away. I looked around frantacially but didn't see anything, as soon as the sound fadded the figure spotted me and picked up a nearby pipe while I set my camera down on the ledge behind me to film our fight. He attacked with inhuman speed but I knew magic and could deflect all of his moves eventually nocking him down and I pinned him to the floor by bending the roots underneath the house to hold him still . For some reason I reached to pull the hood off to see who the attacker was but as I got closer he struggled more trying to avoid my hand but I pulled away his hood as well as the mask. He kept his eyes closed but it didn't matter I didn't know him anyways.

I heard the static again but when I looked around this time I saw a person in a white, feminine mask staring at me through the door. I ran and attacked him for some reason but left the camera behind it didn't matter anyways. He was pretty strong even though he didn't have any weapon and I managed to back him up into the house as well where I used the same spell binding them both to the ground below them.

I pocketed my pills not even noticing that the camera had gone missing. The guy in the white mask looked at the other, I flicked my wrist and his mask and hood flew back on. My head began to pound and again I started coughing as I heard static getting closer, at the sound the two struggled even harder against the bounds as though they had to escape before whatever was making that sound found them but I only tightened the bound until they couldn't even move.

 _Was this how I looked at that party before I was saved by John?_

 _Y..yeah you were immobile and couldn't move at all._

She hesitated to answer? That wasn't good but once again I heard the static and I moved outside and looked for the source pushing my mind past the irritating noise so that I could focuse, when I drowned the sound out of my mind I spotted him, a tall man in a suite with no face the same one that was outside my window.

 _What are you doing?_

I didn't answer her but instead approached the figure and for some reason attacked him which he swept past all of my spells with ease as though they were nothing. From his back protruded long, black, tendrils but that only made the fight more fun especially as i set each one on fire. I had almost forgotten about the static noise but my mind was now focusing on the fight and with help from Desteria I was able to some how get a direct hit but as soon as I hit him with a powerful fire spell a louder screech mixed in with the static and I fell to the ground covering my ears trying to stay awake but I couldn't, my head hurt, my eyes were heavy, stomach was doing backflips, and I felt dizzy. I ended up passing out right in front of the creature as the static drowned out with the rest of the world.


	2. Operator? Proxy please

Operator? proxy please

(Katie)

When I woke up I was in my room on top of the covers, the window wide opened, my head still hurt and so did my stomach. I lifted my hand up to my face but I noticed a strange mark, it was a circle with and X through it, I just stared at the symbol and quickly went to my window where I stared out at the forest and saw it, the tall man with no face but no static surrounded him as he walked away into the forest. I went to the downstairs bathroom where I kept my pills to find every bottle still there, the house seemed just fine as though whatever happened last night never occured that was if it wasn't for the footage still on the camera that was now hooked up to my computer with a new video already downloaded.

I watched the video, I watched myself going dowstairs, chasing the figure into the woods, the fights, they must have escaped the bounds when I fell unconsiouse for there was footage on the camera of the tall man picking me up as the hooded figure followed him close by so I figured it was the guy in the mask that was recording the footage still as they walked through the forest and back into my house where the camera was placed on my desk as the tall man placed me down on the bed and turned to the camera which began to go static and that was all that was left of the video. The three seemed familar to just as the abandoned house had, I knew that somehow I knew who they were, I closed my eyes focusing on the three figures that I had seen but I could only place a name on the tall man who I guessed to be Slenderman due to the games that I had played but I didn't know the names of the other two.

I was no longer home schooled I had had enough schooling in the Asylum it seemed that whatever they made me forget they replaced with some other subject. I went straight to the attic and went through the rest of the boxes but still couldn't remember any of the characters I saw, their names weren't familiar but their pictures were, I could stare at the photo and something in my mind would click but I still couldn't remember any of them but that was my new mission in life, to regain something of what I forgot. It was just that something about these names seemed important as though they played a huge part in my life and if my mind was focused on something else then my self harm was lowered which was what they suggested that I stay as busy as possible and so far it was working.

That night I went back into the forest, through the tunnel, and to the abandoned house to find that that Hooded figure was gone which was just fine with me. I searched everywhere for some clue as to who he was but I didn't see anything until I moved a pile of leaves away from the corner where I found a tape in the corner and pocketed it. I remembered seeing a tape player in one of the boxes so I hoped to transfer whatever was on the tape to my computer flashdrive. My camera was recording as I walked further into the woods looking everywhere for the masked or hooded figure or even Slenderman but found no such luck until I came upon what looked to be an abandoned hospital or something like that, it looked burnt down and I don't know why but again I got a sense of familiarity as I walked the halls. I went into every room going back and forth, clearing away the rubble looking for anything that might be of use or left behind. Every now and then I heard static but never saw anyone while I was there.

I found two tapes in seperate rooms and writing on a wall.

 **He's A Liar** and **Follow me** where on two seperate walls but right next to each other and again the words seemed familiar. The static got louder and I looked around but still saw nothing however when I focused on the static I heard something in it as though wherever it was coming from it was speaking to me.

 _Marble Hornets_

Again the name sounded familiar and I remembered that in the box I had found a small notebook with the same words on it and what looked like notes but I thought nothing of it but maybe some idea I had for a story or something and threw it back in the box. I quickly made my way home as the same churning feeling in my stomach started up and I anazlyzied the notes carefully even looking at the entry's that were noted in the notebook. I now knew three names and what the strange symbol that was on my hand meant.

Slenderman was watching me

Masky (a.k.a Tim) wore the white mask

Hoddie (a.k.a Brian) was the orange hooded guy

The mark on my hand was the "operator symbol", his symbol.

But that was only a small scratch on the surface it wasn't enough to un-cloud my mind of the past. I went through the tapes I found but it wasn't anything new or interesting they were the same from the ones on Marble Hornets youtube page and all recorded by Hoodie. I wanted to find out more on these three but when I went online there wasn't anything more then what I already knew about them which wasn't much but I had a better idea of what I was against thanks to the Marble Hornets video entries. My parents called a few times but I told them that there wasn't really anything that I figured out after all if I told them about the three that I had found out so far they would send me back to the Asylum again and I really didn't want to go back even though I did miss Ben my sichiatrist he was nice, friendly, and he really cared about me. He also stood up for me when the doctors got mad at me which had been quit often.

My phone buzzed next to me and when I looked at who had texted me I couldn't help but smile it was the devil himself.

Hey you doing anything today? I heard your

parents are gone and they wont return until

two months from now.

I'm just going through some old boxes in

the attic that had my name on them.

What are you doing today I'm not doing

anything interesting.

I was wondering if maybe you wanted to

hang out or something if that's still

cool to do. If you don't want to though

that's still cool to...

Yeah I'd love to hang out with you

You still have my address?

Yeah I'll come over now. I'll

see you as soon as I get there.

K see ya soon.

My parents had given Ben our address in case I needed to speak with him again since none of the other theripists I went to I would talk to. I didn't trust any of them like I trusted Ben. There was something about him that made me feel safe with him and I felt like I could tell him anything. Sometimes he would even walk around the halls of the Asylum with me or take me out into the woods that were right outside my room or we would head to town where we would get dinner and walk around the lonely streets under the streetlamps just following the stars. My dad thought he was a great gentleman and had no issues with him, sometimes my mom would joke with me trying to get me to admit that he was cute and I wont lie I did think he was but there was still something about Ben that made my heart hurt maybe if I asked him about it he'll know why he always seems to know the answer to everything.

While waiting for Ben to come I changed into some skinny jeans, MCR (my chemical romance) band shirt it was the "Fake your death" album memorial shirt. I was greatly upset to find out that the band broke up while I was in the Asylum the first time and I was even more grieved to find out that also Mitch Lucker died while I was in the Asylum as well and no one told me. Anyways I re-straightened my hair but pulled my side bang back behind my ear and toped it off with a skull headband. I fixed my room which wasn't to messy but I had pappers sprawled everywhere, when I finished I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and I rushed to the door, caught my breath at the bottom and opened the door to great Ben. I couldn't help but smile to see him again.

"Hi Katie you haven't changed one bit since last I saw you." he said with a smile

He came in and we sat in the living room.

"It's been to long Ben wish you had texted me a little sooner."

"I know and I'm sorry I was busy it seems that once word got out about what the doctors were able to do everyone wanted their kid to see me. A thousand phone calls a day I feel like I could sleep a thousand years." he joked

I had almost forgotten about my heart hurting when I thought of Ben until I heard his laugh, and that's when my heart began to hurt as though it was rejecting the idea of me and Ben.

"Can I ask you something, patient to therepist?" I asked

"How about friend to friend?"

"No, no this is one of those questions. I remembered talking to you a lot about my heart and how some things seemed to make it ache and it hurt a lot more when I started forgetting things."

His smile dropped and he moved closer to me taking hold of my hand.

"What's wrong Katie?"

"Well it's just...I hope this doesn't sound harsh but sometimes when I think about you my heart hurts and I don't know why but it does as though it's rejecting something. It hurts and sometimes it feels like it wants me to find something important out but I don't know what and then I only end up thinking about you more."

His arm moved and he wrapped it around me pulling me close to him as I rested my head on his shoulder as I had done hundreds of times at the Asylum.

"I don't know what it could mean." his hand lifted my chin and I stared into his blue eyes "But maybe it's not a bad ache as you think. I may not be an expert on hearts but maybe I can help you mend it."

Those words..I don't know when but I've heard them before but it wasn't Ben...no it wasn't this Ben you said those words it was another Ben.

 _Katie will you be my Zelda_

 _Only if you'll be my Link_

For some reason that line popped into my mind and I started to remember other things, like playing video games with someone who would sit behind me and guide my fingers over the controls, of a hardcore gammer who loved to play his games but only with me and not the others.

"Katie? Is everything alright?"

I shook my head and looked back at Ben.

"Yeah I was just thinking. Can we get out of here Ben?"

"Sure come on I heard there's a cricus in town would you like to see it?"

"Sure that sounds fun."

Ben opened the passenger side door for me before getting into the drivers side and drove into town. We parked a little ways away from town square where we saw a huge red and gold tent set up and some people were going inside. Ben picked seats right in the front near the center of the tent so we had a great view of the show but as the clowns came out there was one that stood out to me, he was taller then the others but instead of bright colors he had black and white stripes, white bandages around his wrists and when he stood up on the ring leaders stand my head began to tic again.

"Come one come all. Young or tall, old or small come one come all to the greatest show on the road. Standing before you is the one, the only, the greatest clown around, the amazing Laughing Jack."

My neck twitched hard and the crack was louder then usual, the doctors thought I had toretts because I was always twitching but I hadn't done it in some time but there was something about that name that clicked in my mind and an image of a tall, black and white clown obssessed with candy and hates children popped into my mind. I saw him clearly in my mind and he was holding out his hand before me.

"Come home Katie. Come home."

"Katie are you alright?" Ben asked

"Yeah i...I um just need some air I'll be back."

I ran outside the tent and felt my phone ring and hoped it was my parents but it was an unknown person but still I checked the txt. They had sent a cut out photo and all that showed was Slenderman, Masky, Hoodie, and the black and white clown that I had seen in my mind and his name appeared.

"Laughing Jack." I whispered

 _You're getting closer H.B._

Who are you? What do you want?

All that followed was another picture and when I opened it it was the same one on my hand, the operator symbol and then I heard it; static but would he really appeare in such a public place? I looked around but didn't see any of them but it was still there. I went back inside and told Ben that I had gotten a call from my parents but everything was fine and besides the constent head twitch every now and then the show was fun and after apologizing several thousand times I had Ben drive me home saying that it wasn't him I just wasn't feeling good was all and that I'd text him latter.

Once inside I waited till I was positive that he was gone I ran upstairs, grabbed my black hoody that still had blood stains on it, I didn't wash it I liked the stains they were the only true real thing that I remember clearly from my past. I begged the doctors to allow me to remember at least what I did as Demented Katie and they were reluctant but just like me I knew they were glad for letting me keep those memories of those kills. I grabbed my camera and ran into the forest, I went to the abandoned house first to check for more tapes and sure enough there was a tape hiden under the blankets on the mattress. I looked around some more to make sure there wasn't anymore hiding somewhere before I headed on to the burnt down mental hospital and again shivered at walking down the hall realizing how much the Asylum was similar to this place but never the less I went to all the rooms and hoped to find another tape but I didn't find anything and there was no static but I saw the operator symbol more often on the walls.

I headed back home and played the tape but it wasn't anything interesting just a rerun copy of entry #18 from Marble Hornets. I don't know if it was a warning or a symbol, I don't know why this "Hoodie" person was leaving behind these clips or why I had this symbol on my wrist but there was something deeper to who I was then I realized, what was I getting myself into?


	3. The Buried Past

The buried past

Again I went into the forest but in the daytime this time, only because I planed to spend the entire day and most of the night in the forest searching for answers also for my missing things. I woke up this morning to find my pills gone, my tapes were gone from Hoodie as well as myself, even some of the objects from the attic were gone. I don't know how but somehow Hoodie and Masky were either messing around with me or trying to help me in their own way without being direct. Either way I feel like I'm figuring out more to this puzzle of my past.

Some of the names are starting to sound familiar and I could remember little details about them, the clearest memories I could conjure up from my mind were the ones of Masky, Hoodie, even a few of Slender but they weren't to clear of him but I knew that he wasn't always there wherever "there" was. I could never see a place but I was inside I just didn't know what I was looking for but then again was I ready to jump right into my past? I knew that whatever "there" was I would find all of them there, they all lived together it was safer and easier for them that way. I remember someone telling me that Slender watches over the Creepypasta's and protects them, that "there" was a safeheaven for them, they could escape the cops and troubles of the human realm.

Whenever I try harder to remember whatever "there" was my head would hurt like crazy and I would feel like I was going to vomit. Whatever the doctors did to me they did a great job of making sure I forgot the past, but I was determined to figure it out no matter what that meant and if it meant trying to find my stuff in the forest then I would do just that. First I went to the house where I found another tape along with the small bag where all of my tapes where as well as my pill bottles, at the hospital I found more and more tapes at least seven more all throughout but still no static or any sign of Masky or Hoodie I don't know if they're still helping me or if Slender told them to stay away all I know is that they work for Slender as his proxies and that they to had the same symbol on my hand. So did that mean that I to was one of his proxy and if so then what would I have to do?

I felt terrible again just thinking about helping out Slender especially after all the freaky stuff that's happened to me so far but then again it doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me so maybe this doesn't mean I'm his proxy but that at one time I was one of them, maybe this is how he's trying to help to lead me to the truth it always seems after all that when I hear that strange static I find something of use. After getting back all of my things I just apperated back not wanting to spend any more time in the forest tonight it was getting dark and there was a dreadful sense that tonight I shouldn't be here at all. I went through the tapes the moment I got home and there was some interesting things.

There were a couple of enteries from Marble Hornets again but there were some of Hoodie fiming it looked like he started at my house and walked through the forest coming up to places that I hadn't seen before maybe he's trying to lead me to more evidence about who I was back then. I felt terrible for the next few days and ended up getting terribly sick, Ben came over a few times to make sure I was ok and once or twice he ended up staying the night. He was sweet, kind, gentle, caring, protective, I loved him but what I didn't love was how much it hurt whenever I thought about him clearly my heart was warning me about him and maybe I should listen to it. Well for now there's nothing between us and maybe it's best it stays that way.

I went back into the forest and followed Hoodies footsteps into the forest and came upon a tall red tower but there was something forboding about it and so I didn't go closer, next I was taken to a strange building but once upstairs my mind jerked and I remembered the episode when Alex almost shot Jay and Jessica that was until Masky came and saved them and I shivered at the thought it seemed as though while I believed that it was all just creativity and not reality as the doctors always told me, as well as the signs online, for a while I believed that these were just stories that they weren't real but they were leading me exactly to where they had shot but then again it really could just be Tim and Brian messing around and thinking that they're sending another fangirl on a wild gooschase but that wouldn't explain the strange static, the tapes, there was a lot that wouldn't fit if it was Tim and Brian joking around.

But the strange thing was that I didn't live near Rosswood forest and yet here were the exact buildings from Marble Hornets set up exactly as they were in the enteryies. It was all strange and didn't make sense but then again I was in an Asylum twice trying to forget everything that I was no digging back up so I guess it was my fault that I was doing this but I've come to far it's not like I could stop right? I guess I could but I feel like I'm onto something big so I guess I can only keep going. This time when I followed where Hoodie went in the tapes I found there was no evidence, no tapes, no nothing just the structures themselves. When I got back to the attic I went through the boxes but nothing interesting came up and soon I feel asleep next to the window with my computer screen on and several tabs of their stories were up.

Once again in the morning I grabbed my camera and set off into the forest searching for something I don't know honestly anything at this point could be helpful. All I know about the past is that I knew Masky, Hoodie, and Slenderman and I'm guessing that maybe we were friends or something because all that I've found has been somewhat helpful and the rest junk, but also not once has either of them ever once tried to attack me as done in Marble Hornets (btw I'm not trying to steal anything from them they are amazing film makers with potential and I love their Slenderman videos really great). Um there's also been some dreams I've had of others though I can't see their faces to well but I can remember small bits about them and what they did but nothing is clear to me. As I as thinking about everything while looking for anything I didn't think that the answers were right underneath me, literally as I was walking I fell into a hole and it was pretty deep. I rummaged through the hold for some reason and found six tapes sitting in the hole, I looked around for more holes and I found a few more in all I gathered maybe thirteen tapes which I raced home eager to see what Hoodie had hidden for me this time.

Most of the tapes didn't make much sense to me, they were videos of different people or at least the people who I thought I remembered where clear while the others weren't. I stopped watching the tapes and opened up a document on my computer and re-read throught the enteries. I had written down the dreams of these people that I've had hoping that I could make a connection but I was beginning to see that I couldn't do this alone, I needed someone to help me uncover the past but even Desteria admitted that the doctors had gotten to some of her memories.

 _"_ _Do you think that maybe I could get Hoody or Masky to tell me more besides leaving these tapes?"_

 _Doubt it from what I can remember they usually stick to themselves. I think this is their way of "helping" you remember._

 _"_ _Is there anyone else that might be in the forest that could help?"_

 _No I can't think of any of the others besides Slender but you haven't seen much of him at all._

She was right it was clear from the videos that Masky and Hoodie were pretty quiet and would use these tapes as their way of helping me and I've only seen Slender a few times in my search for the truth about my past.

 _Maybe you should call up Ben maybe he could..._

 _"_ _No I can't tell him I'm digging up the past again. Even though I trust him he still helped them reach their goal of making me forget he'd probably destroy what I already remember even if it is all jumbled up he wouldn't help."_

 _Right sorry. Do you still like him?_

 _"_ _I think it's safe if we stay as friends besides my heart still aches whenever I'm with him and I don't like that pain."_

 _You think it's trying to tell you that your not suppose to be with him?_

 _"_ _I don't know what it's telling me but that doesn't matter I don't have time for a love life, besides if I do remember everything in the past then I don't think I could pull anyone outside into it all."_

 _Yeah that'd be hard._

I rubbed my eyes and looked outside at the forest hoping to see one of them but all I saw were trees and nothing else not even a bird flying above in the clear blue sky, didn't even hear the sound of static off in the distance I wouldn't even mind if it sounded warning like just to hear the sound would be enough to know that he was still out there and that they were trying to help me at least, just to know that they're real and that I'm not insane. My parents came home a few hours ago and I told them that I haven't really done anything but just go through the attic.

"Oh and what did you find up there dear?" my mother asked

"Nothing really just some old boxes of stuff."

"Did you go outside and try and make friends?" she asked and I just shock my head.

"It's still to soon for that they still think of me as "Demented Katie" I don't know if they could ever see me as anything else but what I had become and what I did to them. What I did isn't easy to forget and forgive mom this still needs time to heal before anyone can start over again and see that I'm different."

I knew that no matter how much time passed no one could ever see me as anything else besides the killer I had been or just another mental patient who should still be at the Asylum no one would move past what I had become. But what about the resturant manager who had forgiven me for killing his only child? No, that was only one person in an entire town none of the others would be as forgiving as he had been.

"They still see me as a threat, as a insane Asylum patient, I don't think they can move on from what happened."

"We can always move Katie if you want to truly start again." my father said

"I don't want to move and start all over again that's what led to this remember. We moved here because you thought things could have gotten better if I moved from all those bullies but look where it led me? I like it here, I like this house I have good memories of being here even when you guys were gone I don't want to move and if I have to deal with what I had been then I will even if that means that I don't have friends I still have Ben to talk to."

"Speaking of Ben how is he? Have you seen him recently?"

I told them about when he came over and took me to the circus and that we had a great time watching the clowns, I didn't tell them about the black and white clown named Laughing Jack or how I left for a while becuase my mind was racing. I didn't want to worry them, didn't want to be sent back, I wanted to remember. I couldn't sleep that night and I ended up re-watching the tapes on my laptop and re-tracing our steps hoping to stir something up but I got nothing. I went back to a creepypasta website that I had found that had all of them and re-read all the stories, looked at the pictures, but still nothing. I went over to my window and looked down praying that I would see Slender or Hoodie standing there or even hear the sound of static leading me into the forest to another tape but the night remained quiet.

The trail was getting cold and I was at a stand-still with uncovering my past. Regardless I headed outside into the forest and walked around aimlessly not really caring where I was going or if I could find my way back I just needed to get out of the house and clear my mind.

 _Couldn't sleep?_

 _"_ _No besides I'm at a stand-still with this are you sure there's nothing more you can tell me about those that I know?"_

 _I told you all that I know about those three I don't remember a lot about Jack besides the fact that he's a clown and has some obsession with candy but that's about it. Have you seen any other dreams about that one guy?_

For some reason I've had a few dreams that involve a guy in a white jacket, a strange smile, bleached white skin, he holds a knife but that's all that's clear to me about this guy but I remember being happy around him as though there's something in the past that involved him and he made me happy but that was all that i could think of about him.

 _"_ _Nothing more then the usual. Are you sure you don't remember a name?"_

 _I don't, thought what you described I can see him but I can't pin a name on him._

 _"_ _Don't worry yourself over it it's ok."_

 _Are you sure you want to be walking around here tonight?_

 _"_ _Is there something wrong?"_

 _No I was just wondering, you have no leads, you've been everywhere that's been on those tapes, we don't really know what else is out here._

 _"_ _I know but still I need to clear my mind and go over what I do know even if it's not much."_

But she sounded nervouse so I decided to head back to the house adn just laid awake in my bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about what I know so far even though it's not much it's still something. At some point I must have fallen asleep because I could feel myself falling into the darkness and waking up in front of what looked like a blurry white building but it felt familiar and when I went inside the people I saw were familiar as well. I saw the guy with the bloodstained jacket, Masky, Hoodie,Laughing Jack, and Slender but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Hoodie had a camera with him and he seemed to be recording something, was this how he made the tapes? He just used those that I knew so far and made some sort of video. But how did he know that I only could remember these five so far?

I woke up to the sound of my mom shaking me.

"What is it mom?" I said tired

"Unfortunetly honey we have to leave again buisness came up last night."

"Where are you going this time?"

"Iceland. You can come with us if you want to or do you want to stay here again?"

"I'll stay here mom I'm not ready to leave town just yet and I don't think if the doctors found out I was leaving so soon they'd be happy about that I'd rather not go back."

"Ok dear." she kissed the top of my head "We'll be in touch."

"Once a week again?"

"That's the plan unless you'd rather us call more or less."

"No that's fine mom have fun."

I watched her leave and heard the taxi drive away from our house but went back to sleep I was tired and didn't get much sleep last night. But I was walking through the forest again in daylight, as I was walking though I heard walking behind me as though someone was falling me and when I turned around I woke up with a sudden need to go into the forest like right now. SO I threw on some cloths, grabbed my camera, and headed out into the forest looking for anything and listening for the sound of static but as I kept walking I didn't hear or see anything but trees and other stuff you see in forests so I went back home and back to bed. The next time when I woke up it was noon but instead of going through the boxes or anything else I picked up the book on my nightstand and decided to read it for no good reason at all.

 _Are you going to go back?_

 _"_ _Do you think I should?"_

 _You never know what it was you might have seen in your dream and it could be just what you need to keep going._

"Ok I'll go after this chapter."


	4. Friends with a Homicidal

Friends with a Homicidal

(Katie)

When I got half through the book I set it down and saw that it was already getting dark but not to terribly dark. I decided to leave my camera behind and headed off into the forest but I didn't see anything or anyone, I didn't even hear the usual static which got me a little upset thinking that my dream was just that a dream that was until I heard the sound of someone walking behind me but unlike in my dream I didn't turn around I just stopped walking.

"Now what's a pretty girl like yourself doing in the forest at this time?"

It was a boy around my age I figured by the sound of his voice and the way he held himself when he walked but still I didn't turn around.

"Shy are we?" he held up a knife to my throat but I only snickered remembering the last time someone held a knife to my throat.

"That's not going to work." I finally said

"And why not?"

I looked down at the knife and it was gone, he let go of me and I turned to face him but I didn't pay attention to his appearence I moved my hands in a series of circles and he froze but his limbs were moving as though I was controling him like a puppet.

"Wh..what are you doing?" he asked barely able to speak

"Bending your blood."

I looked him over, he was maybe an inch or two taller then me, he had bright emerald eyes, short brown hair, and a scarf that hid most of his face. Staring at him my mind jerked as though I knew him was he another one of them?

"Who are you?" I asked

"Why should I tell you? Thought you would remember me." he said with a laugh but I tightened my grip and he screamed in pain as his blood froze.

"Are you one of them?" he looked at me confused

"What are you talking about? You are on of us too aren't you?"

"No..not anymore but who are you?"

"Maybe if you let me go I'll tell you."

"Fine but try that knife again and I'll kill you."

"Still as dangerous as ever I see."

I dropped my hands and he fell to the ground and began coughing as the blood flowed freely through his viens once more but I didn't give him enough time to recover before I had him pinned to a tree.

"I'll ask once more, who are you and why are oyu following me?"

"Name's Liu Woods. It hasn't been that long since we've last seen each other Katie."

"I don't know you how do you know my name?"

He looked confused but flung his head back against the tree and closed his eyes and I heard him call himself stupid over and over in his mind.

"What happened to you after you left you never told any of us where you were going."

"The others? Do you mean the Creepypasta's?"

"Yeah you're one of us Katie or at least I thought so but why don't you remember any of us?"

"I don't remember anything from my past except for becoming Demented Katie and that's all the doctors..."

"What doctors? Did you go back to the Asylum after you left?"

"Yeah. I don't remember much just being Demented Katie and that's all." I released him.

 _"_ _Can I trust him?" I asked Desteria_

 _He seems familiar to me especially his name, ask if he's Homicidal Liu._

"Are you Homicidal Liu?"

"Yeah so you do remember me."

"No Desteria does or at least she thinks she does but why are you here?"

"We were all worried about you so sometimes we go out searching for you it was my turn to search didn't actually think I'd find you but why are you here?"

"I live in the house just outside the forest, the tall mansion like house." His eyes grew wider when i mentioned where I lived.

"That's your house? Man, and I thought Jeff was joking about that."

Jeff. Jeff. That name sounds even more familiar.

"Hey why don't we walk a bit maybe you'll remember more."

"Can you help me remember?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Well yeah I'm trying to uncover what happened I want to know what those doctors made me forget even thought it's been a few years, I just don't like not knowing."

"Yeah our memories aren't exact;y meant to be messed with especailly the memories your missing."

I asked him what he meant and he told me that what I was missing was a huge part of my life and that it pretty much was my entire life that they had made me forget or at least back then I had said that they were and are my life and I didn't want to leave them. He also told me how upset everyone seemed to be when I left and how now they're worried about me and I asked if they knew that Hoodie was leaving behind tapes for me, he said that he was the only one to know because Hoodie could only trust him with that information.

Liu told me a lot more about the people I remembered and little by little the pieces began to fit together and a picture seemed to be coming together. My head twitched a few times while we were walking and I cursed my stupid tick but Liu only smiled and said something about me becoming like Toby and asked if I loved waffels? I think it was a joke towards another one of them but I didn't know so I only smiled and tried to stop my head from twitching which was hard since the tick was becoming more and more often. I told Liu about the boxes in my attic and some of the tapes that I thought were important and he asked if he could come over and see what I had, he said that he could help make it easier for me to remember if I really wanted his help.

 _"_ _Do you think I can trust him?"_

 _Well you did say that you need someone else to help you and he's offering help._

 _"_ _Yeah but do you think I can trust him after all you remember more then me."_

 _Yeah but I don't remember much about Liu it's up to you._

I decided to trust Liu and we walked back to my house and up to the attic where I emptied the three boxes muttering about all the junk but this made him laugh and told me that I had all that I needed right in front of me to remember my past and that nothing in these boxes was junk. He went through the few folders of pictures and seperated them out into different piles and then went through each box and seperated the objects placing them with the photo of someone.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm putting these objects with the person they go with thats why I seperated the pictures when I'm done you'll see what I mean."

I sat on the window ledge again and went through some of the videos while he rummaged through the boxes, it took him about an hour to go through everything and when I looked down I saw what he had done, each individual had a small pile of very similar things.

"Ok so who do you remember so far?"

"Masky." I pointed to the picture of him, "Hoodie." I pointed towards the picture, "Slenderman." Again towards the picture, "L.J." the pile of black candy wrappers," and I sort of remember him but I don't know his name." I pointed to the photo of the guy in the bloodstained jacket next to a kitchen knife and Liu looked at the photo in dissapointment and hatred.

"Jeff." he muttered

"What?"

"His name if Jeff he's…he was my brother, he did this to me." he pulled off his scarf and I saw stitches along his checks that formed a scared smile and there was stitches going down his face at an angle from the top left of his head and down to the right cheek. "His real name; Jeffery Woods but he's better known now as Jeff the Killer."

Jeff the Killer. The name was enough to jar my memory and I saw the killer more clearly in my mind as we hide in a warehouse, I stood in the shadows as he killed someone carving a smile into their face.

"He's best known for his line that he always says before he kills; " .Sleep."

That sentence gave the image a voice, it was deep and gruff sort of but also gentle. I saw the second-floor landing, saw blood staining my hands, saw missing pill bottles and razors gone missing. My mind was in a daze and I started to feel dizzy and sick from all the memories suddenly flooding back and I fell over almost blacking out but my vision cleared and I saw Liu at my side right away.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah I just remembered more about Jeff then any of the others."

"Well I guess that would make him happy."

"Why?"

"He cared about you greatly what did you see?"

I told him about the pills, the razor blades, the warehouse, and in turn he told me why I saw those things. Jeff had protected me at the party and was the reason I got out of there alive, he was the one that hide the pills and the blades becaus ehe didn't want me to die or to hurt myself any more then I had already done. Apparently I had also joined him in killing but left becoming Demented Katie, that I had attacked him on the landing in my house but that was all he was willing to share with me he didn't want to tell me more until I remembered a little bit more of the others. Liu elaborated a little bit more about the iteams he had seperated and more about those that I remembered except for Jeff who he seemed to have had enough of talking about so I didn't pressure him into telling me more but I remember feeling happy with Jeff and I liked the thought of someone being that protective about me and caring about me that much.

I hope that with Liu's help I'll be able to remember the others soon and hopefully break through whatever the doctors had done to me and uncover all of my memories. The days passed by but with each passing day I was remembering more and more, Liu would explain the signifcance of each object and he would tell me more about the people they went with, also whenever I had a dream about something that I thought could be of use he always explained that what I was seeing were actually memories of my past. Hoodie began to leave tapes around the forest again and sometimes they would be on my back porch. There also usually was a note addressed to Liu whenever I asked him what it said he just told me not to worry that it was just Hoodie being Hoodie whatever that meant.

"Liu why wont you tell me more about Jeff?" I asked more out of boredom then curiosity

"I don't really want to talk about him." there was anger in his voice but sadness in his eyes.

"Your eyes say different." he looked at me confused "I know you hate Jeff for what you did but he still feels bad about that night and he's glad your still alive."

"You don't know that." he said turning away from me to look at the picture of Jeff next to the knife that was also next to a picture of Liu.

"I may not remember much Liu but I do remember Jeff telling me about you he seemed really happy but when he got to the night he attacked you...He regrets hurting you Liu he really does that much I know for a fact that's not something you can easily fake."

"He tried to kill me! Look at what he did to me!"

He ripped his scarf away from his face showing me the many scars lift from Jeff's attack but that didn't catch my attention what did was the sudden change in his voice and his eyes got darker.

"He doesn't regret that night he was just lying trying to get sympathy! He could never..." he stopped and shock his head trying to clear it and when he opened his eyes they were back to normal and he seemed calmer. "Sorry." he said his voice wasn't as deep as before.

I asked him what happened and he told me about Sully how he was much like Desteria, he protected him, helped him, told him who to trust, what to say, everything that Desteria did for me in the Asylum Sully did for Liu. However Liu didn't have as much control over Sully as I did over Des, they were much like us back when I first made a pact with the demon but once I was admitted back into the Asylum she turned around and swore she would protect me no matter what and so far she's done a great job she's even helped me remember even though I had originally asked her not to. She would tell me some things that she remembered that Liu didn't tell me which helped a lot. It seems that ever since I let Liu help me remember I've been remembering more and more about my past much faster then hunting down tapes trying to make sense of them.

"Why can't they just like come up to me and explain these things to me? Seems strange that they've been sending me on hunts just for the answers and then they leave me tapes that don't make any sense."

"I don't know if Slenderman actually knows what they're doing so I think that's why they haven't approached you. This is the best they can do without making Slender suspicious."

"Are they always hiding tapes?"

"Well they make a lot of tapes so I think Slender doesn't think anything of it."

We were staring out the attic window towards the forest."

"What's the mansion like?" I asked

"Well it's big, white, thousands of rooms.."

"Pretty much what any mansion is like?"

"Yeah pretty much it's the family that's inside that makes it different."

"I bet, a mansion full of killers does sound different..."

"That's not what I meant." he cut in "We're a real family, we look after each other and have each others backs no matter what. We might be a bunch of killers but..we're all we have left in our lives many of us don't have family left, we don't want to go back to our lives we had before, and even if we did there wouldn't be anything for us to live for."

"I know I remember feeling safe. Whenever I dream of the mansion I get this feeling of safety and comfort, I also feel happy and I don't want to wake up I just want to stay asleep in that mansion because I feel like it's where I belong."

Liu smiled at this and told me that it was good that I was starting to remember my true home, I was remembering where I'm meant to be. I hope he's right it would be nice to be able to remember this place that I was seeing and why I felt so safe there but only time will tell if I ever remember anything more then what I know or think I know now.


	5. Maybe something more

**A/N: Ok hey it's HeartBreak sorry for the extremely long wait for the new chapters. I was debating whether or not to finish this story in the first place but here are a few more chapters of my exciting life with the creeps. Thanks again for being ever so patient darlings.**

Maybe Something More

(Katie)

A few days past and I heard from my mom but I told her that I wasn't home at the moment and that I was hanging out with my new friend and his brother. She was so happy to hear that I had made a friend after all that I've gone through and after telling her their names were Liu and Jeff she said that she would love to meet them when they got back from their trip. I knew it was safe to tell her their names instead of lying, after all there wasn't anyone that my parents knew by the name of Liu and Jeff and we had promised that we wouldn't hide secretes from each other, that we were going to try and start over as a family and not what we had been before. So far they've done a great job of that but while at first I liked being a family it didn't feel like us anymore it felt to foriegn as though this in itself was a dream of what I wanted, but it wasn't what I wanted not any more.

The tapes Hoodie began to leave behind were of people some of them I remembered and they seemed to be tapes of the past because amongst them I could clearly see myself and I looked happy, as though I belonged here and that I wanted to stay there never wanting to leave maybe Liu was right and that I did belong wherever there was. Some of the videos I started to remember happening and little by little I knew more and more about the people in the videos. Let's take Laughing Jack for example I remember that he calls me princess because when I was five or so he was my first friend but he was a killer and didn't want to end up hurting me so he left also he has a strange obsession with candy. I remembered all that Jeff had done for he was the first person that I could remember everything or so I thought for there didn't seem like I was forgetting anything. I remembered what happened on the second floor landing, waking up in the mansion, I remembered Demented attacking me and Jeff and Ben coming to save me. Speaking of Ben I remembered a little bit more about the Link character, I remembered that he was always there for me whenever I was sad, scared, alone, or just needed someone to talk to he was always there ready to help me out, he cared about me greatly and I couldn't help but feel like there was something major that he was apart of in my life, that we shared something and if I remember this feeling and fill in the hole then everything else will come back but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't remember what me and Ben shared.

"Liu do you...um want to..um go out for dinner?" I asked nervously

"Sure."

Liu put his scarf back on covering up most of his face except for his eyes and we headed downtown and into a small chinese resturant where I asked to be seated in the back so that way the others didn't have to see us, the whole town still saw me as the demented killer that I was back then and I knew that Liu didn't want anyone to see him mostly because of the scars all over his face but the waitress didn't seem to mind and she was very nice to us and just like with Ben (my spychiatrist) she forgave me for killing her only son but there was something strange about this kill that shocked me. She explained how she knew her son had been battling with depression and self-harm and she tried to be there for him as much as she could, she told me how her son knew me back at school and always wanted to speak up against the bullies for me but he was a very shy kid. She told us how she would sometimes walk past his bedroom and hear him talk to himself about me coming to him and ending it all.

"It's hard to know that he was murdered but I know that now he's finally happy, he's in a better place where I know he'll be safe. Thank you for returning my angle." she said her eyes sparkling.

My heart ached greatly as though I was being stabbed over and over again and I felt like I was going to cry this was the second person to forgive me for killing their child but this time it was someone who wanted to die, someone who wanted me to come, and this lady was even thanking me saying that I didn't take her son away but I saved him instead. When me and Liu were done we headed outside and decided to walk around downtown under the low light streets. During dinner we didn't talk about the boxes, the tapes, or even about the others instead we talked about us, we got to know each other better and I realized how much more we had in common then our past and maybe I even liked him a little more but there's no way he'd like me the same way back after all what's there to love about me?

"Liu do you hate Jeff for what he did? Or well do you think that you could never forgive.."  
"I get what you're trying to ask. Yeah I do hate him for what he did to not only me but our family but he's my brother and I love him. Sure he's made a few stupid choices but I can tell you one good thing I heard he did."  
"What's that?"  
"I heard he saved a girl from suicide, heard he gave her a new home with a loving family and protected her. I heard he cared so much about this girl that he saved her from not only herself but from death itself." I smiled knowing who he was talking about.

"Who was this girl she sounds like she's something special."

"She is, she's bright, funny, beautiful." he stopped and turned to face me "and she's standing right in front of me."

I felt my heart beat faster as he turned to face me and I could have sworn that we were both beginning to blush.

(Liu)

I know what she and Ben shared and I know that what I'm doing is wrong but she's beautiful, amazing, we have so much in common and she doesn't remember what she shared with Ben. I liked her a lot and I wanted to be with her even though I knew Ben would be furious with me but...I have to take this matter into my own hands and until she remembers or not I'm going to keep her safe just as Jeff had done when he first meet Katie but this time I was never going to leave her side. I wanted to be with her even if that meant breaking the glitch more then he already was but I was prepaired to do whatever I needed to do.

As I looked into Katie's ocean eyes I could see a slight blush appear on her checks and felt mine start to heat up as well gosh she was pretty, there wasn't a single flaw about her, her hair always fell straight and her side bang always fell right into place covering the left side of her face, her eyes always shone like the very oceans that they got their color from, her skin was a beautiful pale tone, she was the most beautifuliest girl I've ever seen and I wanted to protect her and I would hurt anyone that ever tried to hurt her in any way.

"I can see why my brother didn't want you to die. You're..."  
"Stupid, worthless, demonic..."  
"Beautiful." I lifted her chin so she was looking at me "You're beautiful don't ever forget that."

I pushed her bang off of her face and tucked it behind her ear, but she started to shiver and so I put my jacket around her as well as my scarf which confused her.

"What about your face Liu?"

"It doesn't matter I don't want you to freeze it's pretty cold out but I don't mind the chill."

I wrapped my arm around her and we headed back to her house. Like I said no matter what I was going to protect her even though she killed so many innocent people and usually those were the type of people that I went after but she was now one of those innocent and therefore I was going to protect her even if she gets back all her memories and does become HeartBreak again I'm still going to protect her no matter what I will always protect her.

When we got back to her house there were three tapes on the front porch and a note addressed to me. Katie went upstairs right away to download the tapes to her laptop as I read the note expecting it to be Hoodie asking about Katie but instead it was something different.

 _You shouldn't be doing this Liu_

 _You better watch yourself_

I don't know which of them wrote the note but I just tossed it away I know that I shouldn't be doing this, that Katie eventually will remember what she shared with Ben but it's worth a shot to try and get her to maybe like me more it was just a try. Besides there have been tons of other "hopefuls" (as I've heard their called) who have come and gone I'm sure he can eventually get over losing Katie besides he's probably already up and playing games again. I went inside and up to the attic just as Katie had finished downloading the last tape and together with her in my lap we watched the tapes together as I explained some things occasionally to Katie about what was going on, who the people where and sometimes she would even remember what she was saying recalling the even that we were watching.

 _Liu might have liked to believe that Ben was over Katie, that he had gotten over losing her again and was now back to playing games as he was known for spending all of his time doing. Liu hopped that Katie would in time come to love him more even if she ever did remember what she shared with Ben he knew that he could give her more then what the glitch did and that he could protect and care for her more. As far as Liu knew Ben was now his enemy not like a real enemy like the ones he goes after but when it came to Katie they were enemies and he was determined to protect Katie he never wanted to fight for something so badly in his whole life but he didn't know just how broken Ben still really was and that as the days had gone by Ben never got better in fact it seemed as though he was getting worse and everyone was starting to worry about the gammer._


	6. HeartBreak Gamer

HeartBreak Gammer

(Jeff)

When we all read the notes that Katie left for us about how sorry she was for having to read was the day we all realized just how much Ben truly loved her. I could hear the silent tears through my wall which was connected to Ben's, I went in to see if he was alright but I wasn't prepaired to see what was before me. Ben was on his knees, head in his hands, and I could hear him crying silently asking why over and over again. After that he's never been the same while the rest of us are trying to move on from Katie leaving us and pretending she was just like the other hopefuls it was clear that Ben could never move on and we began to see less and less of the gammer. He doesn't ever come out of his room anymore, his games haven't been touched since last time he played with them with Katie, he doesn't eat, doesn't speak, and he'll only talk to me.

I went up the stairs to his room just like always with food even though I knew he wouldn't touch it but still to make Slender happy I took it up to him anyways. I set the tray down on a bench next to his bed and found Ben just he always was laying on his side facing away from me, with time I learned that Ben liked it when I ran my knuckles down his back it seemed to comfort him and at this point I made sure to always be there for Ben to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or end up hurting himself we might have had a rocky friendship but I had put all our issues aside.

"Hey Ben. You have to eat something eventually or your going to starve."

Already he was unhealthily skinny actually he looked more annorexic and even I'll admit that I was getting worried about Ben. He hasn't eaten and he doesn't speak at all anymore.

"Do you want to go play some games we can play.."  
"Go away." he turned his head slightly to look behind him at me and I could see how broken he was in his eyes just as Katie had always said that you can always see how a person really feels in their eyes and at the time I thought it sounded stupid but now do I see what she meant and miss her even more.

"Just..go away Jeff."

"Ben."  
This was the first time in like months that I had heard him say anything and so I left him alone for a while before I realized my mistake and went back to his room only to find him curled up now and I could hear the silent tears.

"Ben please just come down stairs for a second at least we're all worried about you. You haven't eaten, spoken, or even played a single game in months." no answer "You have to go down at some point." again no answer "I'm not leaving Ben so you might as well say something."

"You don't understand." it was barely a whisper but I still heard it "You could never understand you didn't love her the way I did."

"Ben just talk to me I swear I wont tell the others I just want to know that your ok."  
"But I'm not!" he yelled and he turned to look at me tears in his eyes "I'll never be ok because she's gone and she took everything I had with her. I might as well die again."

He turned back around and faced the wall.

"Please Jeff just leave me alone I'm tired."

"Ben I'm not leaving I already told you that. I don't want you to end up hurting yourself over her we have to move on she's gone, she doesn't remember us, and we have to keep going on."  
"I loved her more then anything in the world."

"I know we all know how much she meant to you and you to her but we have to move on Ben just as we've done with everything else that's happened to us in the past."  
"I can't move on from her I would have given her anything to have her stay, I made sure I was always there for her, made sure she smiled, she laughed,..."  
"You made her scars dissapear too."

I tried to help Katie as much as I could but she relied on Ben for pretty much everything. When she was upset he was her shoulder to cry on, when she needed someone to talk to he would listen to whatever she had to say, when she just needed a reason to keep going she looked to him, or when she was bored he was ready to play with her. He made her smile everyday, he wiped away her tears, chased away her fears, and protected her through her darkest storms, he did everything for her anything she wanted or needed he did for her. He even took away her razors, her pills, when she wanted to hurt herself sometimes I could hear her run into Ben's room really mad as she was when I tried the same thing but then her screams would turn into tears and then they would be silent he was always watching out for her. But I'll never forget the day that her scars began to fade away.

I had been up late that night killing again and was getting back when I heard yelling coming from the game room. I poked my head through and saw Katie and Ben and hide so that they didn't see me but what I saw was truly amazing. Ben seemed to have wrestled away a razor blade from Katie and I watched him make three clean cuts across his wrist to match her's, he then handed her the blade in one hand and in the other he had her hold onto his wrist.

"Cut me as many times as you would to yourself." he said with confidence and she just stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"I..can't."  
"Why not I thought you wanted to cut tonight?"  
"Yes but I can't hurt you Ben not like this."

As soon as she set the blade down he pulled her in close and lifted her chin so her eyes meet his as he placed her hand over his heart.

"Every time you cut you leave a scar here on my heart and it hurst and aches and bleeds every time you hurt yourself. I don't want to see you in pain and I don't want to see you do this to yourself your beautiful just the way you are and don't let anyone tell you different I know your still fighting your own battles but let me help you. I don't like seeing you hurt like this it hurst me just the same." Tears began to run down her checks and Ben wiped them away. "I love you Katie you're my life points, my Zelda, you're my life and I don't know what I would do without you."

Before I left I watched him kiss her before they sat down on the couch and Katie curled up next to him. I never told Ben that I had seen that night.

"You didn't have to tell me Jeff I already knew." Ben said bringing me back to reality

"You did?"  
"Yeah but all I could think of was her right then so I didn't say anything."

Tears began to brim his eyes again.

"She was my life Jeff and she took it all away, she broke my heart and there's no way I'll ever be the same again."

"I know Ben at least come down for dinner even if you don't want to eat just let the others know you're still alive is all I'm asking. You don't have to answer them either if you don't want to."  
"Just leave me alone for now."

"Ok but just know that I'm here for you now Ben I want to help you through this."

With that I left his room and headed back to mine where I began to sharpen my knife as I always did every day as I thought about all that I had tried to do for Katie and remembered why it was Ben she loved more, why we could never have been anything more then friends.


	7. It's Time

It's time

(Katie)

I began to remember more and more about the others, it really helped when I stopped taking the memory pills that the doctors wanted me to take. I realized that those were the reason my mind was still foggy because there was something about them that made me forget, well not anymore now I would smash them to dust and to hide them from my parents I turned them into decorative sand. You know those glasses that hand different colored sand? Yeah that's what I did to them I turned something bad into something pretty but it was the only way to make my parents think that I really was taking them.

Whenever my parents came home they would always want to know what I did while they were gone, how I've been, and how was Ben (my shichiatrist). He was doing good even though we didn't really hang out as often and I told them about Liu and his brother Jeff but I made it seem like they were just like everyone else and not secretly killers or had anything to do with my past except for deciding to move and wanted to be my friend especially after remembering what had happened to me in the first place. Of course my mom wanted to meet them right away and I had to lie and tell her that they were out of town right now and I didn't know when they would be back. But I was glad how they were ok with me not coming with them so much when they left for work however the only thing they did have trouble with was excepting the fact that I would never be normal because I was a wizard, I had powers that helped me get through the day that was the only thing I had wanted them to accept about me even Liu accepted that fact about me.

"Are you really not freaked out by this?" I asked when we were laying in the attic just staring at the cieling as tiny bursts of energy went around the room, some lighting up the room, dancing, changing shapes, the bursts of energy were free to do what they wanted before I broke the spell and they returned.

"Not this spell I think it's cool how your magic can roam freely."  
"But some of my magic does scare you?"

I felt him grab my hand and he turned to look at me as I looked at him.

"No Katie I think your magic is awesome, it's what makes you special, its who you are."

I liked Liu a lot, he really cared about me and wasn't scared of anything that I could do even when I accedientally made knives fly at his head but I was extremly irritated that day and I don't know for some reason I needed to hurt something but I didn't want to hurt Liu and yet that's what almost happened. Yet he came back the next day as though nothing had happened I wondered if this was what I shared with Ben this type of relationship.

"I think I'm ready to go back Liu."

We were staring out the window towards the forest, I was on his lap and he had his arms around me.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Even if I don't remember all of them I still know most and my memories are coming back. If what I remember is true then I want to go back...I want to go home Liu."

At that I saw him smile through the window's reflection and he kissed the top of my head.

"Ok Katie I'll take you home."

We headed out towards the forest and the whole way I asked Liu to tell me more about the mansion and what's happened while I've been gone. I found out that he really didn't stay there, he's only been there a few times most of the time he's somewhere else. But he told me what he knew and how it seemed that the others were trying really hard to move on with me gone.

"Though it seems like it's been a real struggle for them to move on without you there. I'm sure they'll be really happy to see you again after all this time."  
"What...what if..."

"Katie everything will be alright look back at what you remember they care about you they're not going to hurt you and if they even try I'm here to protect you I swear."

His hand tightened around mine as we kept walking, we walked fro a few more minuets before we came to a beautiful white mansion the one I had seen in my dream but as Liu went up to the door I stopped a few feet away from it still doubting that they would want me back. Liu took my hand and again promised that everything will be ok, he would protect me no matter what and so I went up the stairs and he opened the door. We walked into a spacious living room where there were four people all who I remembered clearly. There was Masky, Hoodie, Jeff, and Slenderman.

"Liu why have you brought miss. Winters back?" Slenderman said

"I..I remember. Not everything is clear but I remember enough that I thought I would come back and see you all."

"Who here do you remember ?" Slender asked

"First please just call me Katie just like before. I remember Masky; (I looked at the one in the white mask), Hoodie; (I turned to face the shy character standing behind Masky); Sorry for setting you on fire Slenderman."

"That's all right Katie I knew you probably didn't remember me but you have grown stronger I see."

I just smiled as I turned to the last person who I walked up to, he was looking down until I was close to him and I stared for a moment before I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Jeff for everything." I burried my face in his shoulder as he returned the gesture. "Thank you for giving me a second chance, for a family, a true home, thank you for everything you did for me."

I knew he was looking towards Liu with questioning eyes.

"She remembered everything about you first." he answered and I pulled away from the killer.

"Sorry about almost killing you."  
"It's ok that I've moved on from besides it wasn't you. I'm just glade you're back."

I started to feel dizzy again and my head hurt like crazy, I stumbled but Jeff caught me letting me lean on him for support.

"I think I'll go get..."  
"KATIE!"

I turned towards the stairs and saw a boy with orange googles and some sort of mouth gaurd. He ran down the stairs and hugged me tightly choking me and I got scared because I didn't know this guy.

"L..Liu h..elp.." I managed to say

"Come on Toby let her go your killing her. Besides remember she doesn't remember most of us."

A girl around my age and hight stepped up to "Toby" and he let go, she held out her hand towards me.

"I'm Clockwork but you can call me Clocky." she said sweetly and I decided that I liked Clocky and trusted her.

"Katie." I said shaking her hand

"Toby R...Rogers." he said holding out his hand and as I shook it his head twitched and I stepped back "It's ok I have torettes is all." he said still strangly happy.

He noticed the symbol on my hand, grabbed my wrist tightly and looked at it as his eyes got widder he then looked to Slenderman.

"No Toby she is not a new proxy having you three is enough as is. She has it so that she can get past the "sickness"."

"But she didn't have it before." Jeff said

"Sorry what sickness?" I asked

"I'll let Masky explain, I'll go get the others."

I looked towards Masky who told me that the sickness effects those who Slenderman stalks, his proxies, or anyone else that has had more then two encounters with Slender. The symptoms usually are excessive headaches like you get one and it never goes away, neausia, dizziness, amnesia, parnaoia, insomnia...

"Also viloent coughing."  
"Sometimes there's blood." again there was way to much joy in Toby's voice for such a statement

"Yes Toby sometimes there's blood. But as long as you have this symbol it helps dim down the effects we all have it since we're always around Slenderman." he motioned towards himself, Hoodie, and Toby. "The longer you spend around him the weaker the effects are and soon your mark will begin to fade just like ours did."  
"But we got new marks since we're proxies." Toby said

Masky and Hoodie motioned towards their shoulder indicating that's where their mark was,Toby held up the back of his wrist with pride of having the symbol and I showed them my left hand where the mark stood out boldly.

"Have you guys heard static as well when around him?" I asked

"Static?" Masky questioned looking towards Toby who shrugged "I don't know what you're talking about none of us have heard static around Slenderman."

My attention however quickly went to the stairs as a loud murmur errupted at the top and there was a group of people coming down looking happily towards me and then to someone next to them talking eagerly. We all went into the living room and as I looked at them all I remembered most of them but not all.

"I know this might be a wierd question but who of us do you remember?" Masky asked

I said the names of those I remembered clearly.

L.J (laughing jack)

Jeff

Masky

Hoodie

Slenderman

Then I said those who I sort of remembered but not to much which was the red and blacked fur dog sitting next to me; Smile Dog and L.S. (Lost Silver). Everyone else who I didn't call introduced themselves and as they did some of them I slightly began to remember as well as found memories of what they did for me. However there was one person who was missing, a certain Link character gammer.

"Where's Ben?" I asked

Everyone got really quiet and looked around at each other nervously.

"Maybe when you remember a little more Katie for now it might not be best to see Ben he's still..um..." Masky started

"Hurt?" I asked

"Yeah." he whispered

I felt really bad whatever we had before must have been really important to him if he didn't come to see me again.  
"I'm sorry I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me."  
"It's ok we all saw the letter you gave him and it explained everything that you were planning on doing. We all knew you were going back to the Asylum, that you would forget us, you said that it was to protect us from something."  
"You claimed that there were forces out there that would kill us all just to get to you and that we couldn't protect ourselves from these forces so you decided to leave to protect us."  
"We were all upset when you left but Ben was the worst."

We all got quiet and I felt sick, how could I hurt someone so much? I mean I know that I killed people but these seemed far worse then death even at the level of insanity that I had used in my kills.

"Maybe I should just..."  
"NO!" they all said suddenly and I jumped at the sound

"Katie none of us have seen you for years. It's been really hard to try and move on but what you did for us was more then what anyone has ever treated us."  
"Please you have to stay we didn't realize how much you truly meant to us until you were gone and we thought that you really would never return."

They all started to beg me to stay, how much they missed me, how much they wanted me to stay, none of them seemed like killers in that moment instead they seemed like little kids all begging for the same thing.

"That's enough children." Slenderman said and they all quieted down "Everything that you've heard Katie is true we all miss you dearly and even though we know that your memories are a little foggy but we are all willing to start over again if you still wish to be apart of our world then you are welcomed any time that you wish to come over."

"If it means that I can get all my memories back then I'd love to stay. From what I remember it feels like I really belonged here, that this was...is my real home and you guys are my true family. I want to feel that way again and remember what we all shared." I said with a smile

That day I texted my parents to let them know that I was over at Liu's house and that I would be staying for the night, they were ok with it and told me that they had to leave again tomorrow for Tokyo. I really wanted to go to Tokyo being a major anime fan but I put that aside and put the others first and told them that was ok that I'd just stay with Liu and Jeff while they were gone which again they were ok with.

 _What happened with Ben?_

 _I told him that I wasn't ready for_

 _a relationship until I had a hold_

 _on my life. I want to start over before_

 _I even think about something like that_

 _Ok sweetie we'll see you when_

 _get back_

 _K bye_

This was perfect, my parents were gone, I had returned to the mansion, and everyone here still wanted me to stay. That night everyone was open to any questions and they were more then glad to answer everything that I wanted to know all except for questions about Ben. After a while we all sat in a circle in the living room and played would you rather and truth or dare and I couldn't help but laugh when the two were chosen because they were such childish games however as we played truth or dare first I remembered that night. They had thrown a "welcome to the family" party for me and when we had gotten to truth or dare...

"Is everything alright Katie?" E.J. (eyeless jack) asked

He was the one to ask me the question, about what led me to becoming one of them and I remembered telling them all about the bullies, the abuse, my parents, the party, Jeff, demented katie taking over, I told them everything.

"I remember." I whispered looking up at him "The last time I played this you asked me about what led me to becoming one of you."

"Yeah sorry about that it wasn't my place to ask." he said rubbing the back of his neck and I just shock mine clearing it.

"But that's in the past and it can stay there, things are going to be better I know it." I said with a smile and we continued with our game and this time no truths that were deep for someone to answer. As we sat there i remembered more and more of that night, of Jeff, Masky, Ben, and L.J. getting drunk. Jeff and Ben competing to see who would get me, messy twister, truth or dare, spin the bottle, and seven minuets in heaven. I looked over at the closet that was used for the game. I spent seven minuets with Ben in there and I remember walking out feeling amazing, loved, cared for, like I meant the world to someone and now that someone wasn't here.

I tried to push that past me as we moved onto the next game of would you rather and I'll admit it felt like I was sitting with a bunch of teenage girls except what made this game more fun was that you actually had to kiss whoever you chose out of the two.

"Ok Katie would you rather Liu or Jeff." E.J. asked and I looked over at the two brothers.

One had given me everything that I had wanted in life but the other was there for me while I tried to regain my memories, but both were pretty cute and I got a crazy idea.

"I don't know is it refering to them how they are or...?"  
E.J. knew exactly what I meant and everyone startd oooing at the thought of what E.J. might suggest but I think he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Naw what fun would that be? Ok would you rather Liu or Jeff without their shirts on." he said looking over at the two brothers who looked nervously at one another before taking off their shirts. I swear my nose was going to start bleeding, Jeff had amazing abs, he was very strong looking but Liu...Omg the kid had major toned abs, perfect tan, and the few scars running across his chest made him all the more attractive. I found myself just staring at Liu I knew he was cute but man am I glad that I asked about this.

I didn't have to say anything for everyone knew who I was choosing, Liu stood up and walked over to me, he knelt in front of me, lifted my chin and kissed me. He was an amazing kisser and I deepened the kiss the moment his lips touched mine. When we pulled back we were both blushing deep red as Liu sat back down next to Jeff putting his shirt and scarf back on as Jeff elbowed him with a wink. I asked Jan if she would rather Jeff or E.J. remembering how much she hated Jeff but also knowing that E.J. probably tasted like kidneys since that was all he ate.

"Really?" she said disgusted with her options. "Fine."

Surprisngly she went over and kissed Jeff who was just as surprised as the rest of us. Jane then walked back to her spot without saying a word as though it never happened. This went on for a while the funniest was when Jeff was asked if he would rather Liu or L.J. and Jeff looked terrified.

"no fair I'm not gay." he protested

"Sorry Jeff but you have to choose."

Jeff shot daggers at Jane who had asked him hoping to embaress the killer even more but to no surprise he kissed Liu instead who punched Jeff hard in the side.

"What? You're my bro that's less weird."

"Whatever." Liu stood up and came over to sit next to me instead.

After that it got much more fun watching the boys having to pick between two other guys even though we all knew that none of them were gay except for Masky and Hoodie and I remembered them coming out of the closet (no joke intended) after seven minuets of heaven blushing bright red or when we had chosen spin the bottle and they only kisssed each other even during truth or dare that was when they came out. But the two proxies decided not to play with us which was fin with us. I enjoyed the night that was until L.J. showed me my "room" but the moment I stepped in and the door was closed I was flooded with bad memories, memories of demented trying to kill me, of...There were just a lot of bad memories of this place so I headed down into the game room knowing that me and Ben spent hours in here maybe I could at least get some answers.

When I got there Majora's Mask was already pluged in and so I decided to play it hoping to stir up old memories. After a few hours though I paused the game, laid down on the couch, and fell asleep that was until I heard a different kind of static, then heard the game resume playing. I opened my eyes and saw Ben sitting next to me playing the game.

"Ben?" I whispered

The gammer paused the game as he jumped up, he saw that I was awake, dropped the remote, and ran into the t.v. as I chased after him but he was to fast. I made my way upstairs to the room I knew he was in and silently knocked but he didn't answer. I put my ear to the door and heard him inside it sounded like he was trying not to cry, I pushed the door open, walked in but unlike last time there were no colectables or games filling up the shelves on the walls they were barren and it seemed as though he hasn't used any of the electronics in months, I could see the dust gathering on the screen as I turned to face the glitch who was on his knees facing away from me, his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Ben for hurting you like this."  
"You're..you're not here you left."

I could hear the tears slowly fall and I turned him around so that he faced me but he looked down shutting his eyes.

"Ben please look at me. I..I need your help."

He looked up at me tears still in his eyes.

"As you know there's still a few memories that are cloudy but I know that we shared something amazing, I remember you being there for me, the party, I remember feeling amazing like I was truly loved. I don't know exactly what it was we shared but that's the memory I want back the most but I can only get it back with your help. Please Ben."  
"Why don't you have Liu help you." he pushed me back and stood up facing away from me again and I pushed myself up and sat crossed legged.

"Because you were the one who remembers the most about what was between us. I may not remember a lot but I do know that I want to start again, I want to remember Ben. It feels like there's this big empty hole in my mind and I feel like if I remember then everything else will fall back in place."

He still didn't turn to face me nor did he say anything.

"I'm staying here for a few months before my parents return from their work trip. I know...I know that I really hurt you Ben and I want to fix what I've done but I can't do that unless you help me remember...Please."

"I..I..Katie I don't know if I can. We did share something amazing." he came back over to me "You were my world Katie you meant everything to me."

"I know Ben you told me I was your Zelda and you were my Link I remember that, I remember how you were there for me that's why I'm asking...no begging for your help please."

"I don't know though I'm...just to broken to remember."  
"Then lets start over Ben I don't like this weight on my mind and I don't like the hole that's there."

Tears brimmed his eyes again and that's when I saw how bloodshot they were as though he's been crying for weeks, I also saw how skinny he was and how tired he looked.

"You haven't eaten have you?" he shock his head looking sadly down at his very slim body. He then took my arm and pulled the sleeve up exaiming it searching for something.

"They're gone that's good."

"I haven't cut since the first month I was in the Asylum." he let go but I grabbed his and pushed up his sleeve exaiming several cuts up and down, some fresh, some old, and some were re-opened. He pulled up his other sleeve and the other arm was covered with similar scars and my eyes brimmed with tears at the sight.

"i couldn't stop thinking about you and what we had knowing that it's all gone everything I had worked and fought for to gain was gone the moment I had gained it all."

"Ben..."

"Can I be honest with you? DO you really want to know how broken I am?" I nooded "The last time I ate was last week, a cut for each time I thought of you, for each tear, I've sent up almost every night thinking about you and what we had, the average amount of sleep i get is probably..."  
"Ben please stop." tears were falling down my cheek. "I'm so so sorry for hurting you like this. Please give me a second chance this time I have no intention of leaving any of this, I want to stay here, I want to remember the amazing family I had, i want to remember you please."

At this point we were both crying and he pulled me in tight.

"Promise me...no swear it on your life that you'll never leave me again." he said as tears fell onto my shoulder

"Ben I have to go back to my parents when they return. But I swear I will always come back here, as long as I'm welcomed here and as long as you want me here then I'll always come back." then I remembered the DS, playstation, Wii system, and the computer in my house and what ben can do. "If you ever really want to see me and I'm not here I remember that you can travel through elctronics, I have a DS, a computer, and a TV in my room you can come over any time Ben if that's what it takes."

"Are you really here Katie?" he asked

"Yes I am and I'm prepaired to do anything to remember what happened to remember who I was.I want to be her again."

We let go and I could see the sadness slowly begin to leave his eyes and the tiniest hint of happiness was appearing and even though I still don't remember much I remember Ben comforting me in the same way but could things between us really go back to however they were? After all I still liked Liu and I thought he was amazing but then again from what I remember of being with Ben...was I even ready to try and start a relationship back up after everything that's just happened?

A/n: hoped you like the longer then usual chapter


	8. The Homicide vs The Gamer

The Homicide vs. the Gammer

(Katie)

I left Ben and tried t get some sleep again but my dreams were plagued with bad memories of being here, memories that I wish had just stayed locked away and hadn't resurfaced. when morning came I was to tired to even go downstairs but I managed somehow but I again I found myself even to tired to eat so I decided to go back upstairs. Instead of going back to my room I walked down the hall hoping to find a room that wasn't occupied by any of the others after all this mansion was huge there had to be another room somewhere.

When I got to the end of the hall I found the door opened to one of the rooms and looking in all there was was a desk, a closet, and a bed no decorations, nothing to even suggest that anyone was sleeping here so I sneaked in, closed the door and the moment my head fell onto the pillow I fell asleep and into the welcoming dark, dreamless, abyss where I finally managed some sleep. For weeks I suffered from really bad insomnia not even the pills I had could help, I would stay up for hours reading, looking at my phone, listening to music, anything to pass the time away or until I was finally able to close my eyes and sleep. On average over the weeks I probably got at least two hours of sleep and somehow was able to make it through the day only to spend yet another night wide awake or running through the forest chasing some masked proxy.

What can I say my life's been pretty crazy especially now that I'm starting to remember more and more about my past and what the doctors tried to cover up. I mean I always did know that I was a killer but they had told me that the others were all regular kids who had a rough life and that "Slenderman" was actually a kidnapper who tortured us into becoming the killers we were known as and that I was lucky to escape of course that in itself sounded strange and now that I'm actually here once again with them I can see just how far off they were. I always knew that I was one of those kids that just had a rough life, parents were never around, bullied and abused at school, neglected by everyone around me and was seen as a freak. I always knew what they did to me, what they're teasing and taunts had led me to but with Liu's help I was able to fill in the holes that were missing in the picture. Like when Jeff saved me from the party, when I joined him, attacking him on the second floor landing, meeting everyone for the first time and feeling as though I actually belonged somewhere. When they threw me a party welcoming me to their family, actually being a family and having people who cared about me, escaping the Asylum the first time...that was as far as my memories would go everything after that is still a little blurry.

When I woke up I saw that Liu was sitting at the desk and it took me a while to realize why he was there and I sat straight up embaressed.

"This is your room isn't it?" I asked embaressed

"Yeah." he came over and sat next to me "Did you sleep well?"

"Y..yeah."

"That's good you looked pretty tired this morning." he stood up and held out his hand for me "Come on you must be hungry Slender's got lunch ready.

I took Liu's hand and we went downstairs to join the others at the table but as soon as I walked in my stomach did back flips and I had to lean on Liu for support as the faintest sound of static became clear.

"You ok Katie you look like you're going to be sick?" Jeff asked

"Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy is all."  
"Within time you'll get past the effects we all did." Masky said returning to a piece of chesscake and Hoodie just nodded agreeing with his partner.

Masky reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a orange bottle and tossed it to me and I caught it looking at it with interest.

"They help with the effects take two whenever you feel truly terrible especially when you start coughing." he said getting up and leaving with Slenderman leaving me alone with Jeff, Liu, and Hoodie.

"So Katie did you remember anything while you were sleeping?" Jeff asked

"Yeah but I wish that I hadn't." he looked at me confused "It just would have been better if they had stayed in the past where they belonged." I then looked over to Liu "This might sound weird but can I stay with you until I remember more and...well..."  
"Ok Katie whatever will make you feel more comfortable here."

His smile was barely noticable behind his scarf but I still saw it and I relaxed knowing that Liu would protect me and eventually all the bad memories would be put in the past and that's where they'd stay. Liu got up and left shortly followed by Jeff leaving me alone with Hoodie.

(Liu)

My heart skipped a beat when Katie asked to stay with me she trusted me that much and I was more then willing to share my room not in a creepy perverted way. I really cared about Katie and even if she does remember what happened between her and Ben and wants to pick that back up and then maybe for now I can at least get my shot at happiness before I lose the only good thing to come into my life. But then again at least we could still be friends if she did decide to go back to Ben.

I went up to my room but before I entered someone pushed me in roughly, slamned the door, and pinned me to the wall, in the darkness I caught a glimpse of unblinking eyes and a smile permenatly carved there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Liu?"  
"I'm just helping her remember Jeff that's all."  
"I know you better then that stop lying. Why would you want to hurt Ben more then he already is? You know what she means to him, you know how broken he is without her, I thought you were better then this!"

His fingers dug into my shoulder but I paid the pain no attention.

"I love her Jeff. Never have I wanted to fight for something so hard, I want to protect her."  
"But what about Ben? He's hoping she'll remember him more then just a glitch do you know what you could do?" did I really care not really, "Liu you could kill Ben you're playing with fire and last time I checked you always get burned whether you start it or not."  
I pushed him off of me.

"You don't think I know that! Have you not looked in the mirror Jeff? I know I'm playing with fire the only difference is that I know what I'm doing and I'm not going to get burned so just back off."  
"NO! Liu I can't let you break him, I'm not going to stand here and watch you break this family even more then it already is. You better stop this right now before things get any worse then they already are."

"Why don't you just fuck off Jeff I don't need you telling me what to do last time I checked I was the oldest so why don't you just back..."

Again he pinned me to the wall, daggers in his eyes, his nails digging underneath the fabric and into my skin, I've never seen jeff this angry before.

"Listen to me Liu this is a dangerous game you're setting up and it's not worth playing. We lost our family and I thought that I lost you too, Katie brought you here before leaving and now we have a family do you really want to be the one who tears it apart this time?" there was hurt and anger in his voice and it took me by surprise.

"These people aren't family Jeff they're just friends." again I shoved him off "I don't care what you think is right Jeff I love her and that's all that matters so I'll kindly ask you to leave...now."

"I can't believe you're doing this, this isn't the Liu that I know or thought I knew."

He pushed past me and slamed the door behind him, these people weren't family we weren't related in any way we were just friends living under the same roof I didn't even like half of them. I was going to always be there for Katie, I was going to give her everything she wants and even if she does remember that brat that wont matter because we're closer she knows me better. Did I really care if Ben gets hurt? No not really after all I care to much about Katie to let her go she's the only thing in my life that makes me happy and I don't want to lose that.

(Jeff)

I can't believe Liu's doing this and usually I wouldn't really care but this is going to far. I know before me and Ben were on rocky terms but after being there for him for the past year I understood more about just how much Katie actually meant to him and I wasn't going to let Liu destroy this family. I went back down the hall and into Ben's room he was sitting on the bed this time holding a small photo, it was of him and Katie at the party we through her.

"I need to tell you something but this might hurt you more." I warned

"What is it?"

I sat next to him and he looked up at me as I told him about Liu's plan to get Katie and even if she does remember what they shared she would still want to be with Liu. Ben looked down trying to comprehend what I told him.

"I'm sorry Ben I thought you should know since you've lost her twice already I know you don't want to lose her a third time."  
"I..I don't understand. Why Liu I thought he was better then this."  
"So did I but apperently my brother's changed. But so have I I'm not going to let him hurt us anymore then we are already."

"What if I can't get her to love me again though and Liu does get her?"

"Don't think like that you want her back right?" he nodded "Then you have to go out there and start again with her, remind her why she fell in love with you the first time I know you can do it." I stood up to leave

"Where is she?"

"Downstairs. I think she's still in the kitchen." For a moment I thought he was going to say something but he just picked up the picture again and laid back down on his bed staring at it remembering back when he was happy and I headed downstairs.

He stood up and I led Ben out of his room for the first time in a year and I felt like I just acomplished the impossible and I felt better like I was actually doing something right for once.

(Katie)

We just sat there in an awkward silence for a moment and I stood up to leave when Hoodie finally spoke.

"Y..you can h..hear it t..to?" he asked in barely a whisper

"The static?" he nodded "Yeah I can."  
"So can I. I d..don't know why but I c..can."

Silence fell again and I tried to think of something else to say.

"You're names really Brian though right?"

"Yeah."

"How..Did you like filming Marble Hornets?" (again not taking credit for this series it's truly amazing and you all should watch it.)

He looked back up at me and for a few minuets we talked about Marble Hornets and why he left some of the film clips behind for me to find. Hoodie was actually really clever knowing that since I had watched the web series then I would know exactly what to do with the tapes and what was probably on them and just like in the series I eventually found out most if not all of the truth. The only difference was that Tim (masky) came close to uncovering the truth about the others while Hoodie was helping me uncover the past and who I was.

"Just one question who's HeartBreak?"  
"That's w..what you were called b..before you left."

"HeartBreak." I said a few times over and over again liking the sound of the name as bloody scenes played in my mind on a tv screen as the reporter talked about the kill bringing up the very name.  
"HeartBreak. I remember the name now I was pretty dangerous wasn't I." Hoodie nodded, I looked towards the door and saw Jeff enter the kitchen again and Hoodie left leaving us alone.

"Hey Kat's what's up?"  
"I remembered my name; HeartBreak." Jeff laughed for a moment

"It's been a while since any of us have heard that name but yes that was your name even though we all called you Katie still. Well except for Clocky she's new."

"What about me Jeff?"

We turned to face the door again to see Clocky walk in.

"Where's ticci?" he questioned

"None of your buisness." she sat down next to me "I've heard quite a bit about you KAtie you seem pretty cool."  
"Uh..thanks?"  
"Well I'm going to go do something more interesting."  
"Like what?" she asked annoyed with the killer

"What I always do sharpen my knives."

We watched Jeff leave and once again I was alone with another killer. I got a better look at her but once again I looked back at her eye the one that was replaced with a clock and I thought about asking her about it but decided not to besides it wasn't really my place.

"So Katie tell me about yourself."

"You weren't here before?" I asked her

"No I came here a few weeks after you apparently left. At first I wasn't cure if I wanted to stay."  
"Why?"  
"Well because everyone was trying to move past you being gone and I don't know it just seemed like everyone was down well except for Toby that is he's always so full of energy."

She leaned against her elbow and stared off into space with a sigh clearly she liked Toby alot.

"Have you told Toby?" I asked

Her elbow fell to the table and she rested her head ontop of her hands.

"No, I'm not sure how and besides he probably doesn't care about me too."  
"Do you know that for a fact?" she just looked away "You're probably feeling the same way as Ben does. Not knowing if the person you love loves you back, it seems hurtful but it'll only hurt more if you don't ask."  
"But what if he doesn't like me back?"  
"Well would you rather want to know now if he does or not or would you rather hurt never knowing how he feels?"  
She sighed again and looked up at me. "You're right I should probably go ask Toby." she thought for a moment and then smiled as she left to go find Toby.

"Now that's the Katie we all knew."

I looked towards the door and saw Slenderman walk in, as soon as he entered I heard the faintest sound of static, my stomach didn't hurt as much, but I did try to keep myself from coughing or from falling as I got dizzy. Remembering the pills that Masky gave me I took a couple and just as he said the effects weakened as I coughed a couple times.

"Masky was very kind you give you those pills he doesn't share them usually with anyone."  
"I must be special then." I said with a smile "Did you know? What they were doing?"  
"Leaving the tapes behind for you? Yes I did in fact when you attacked me I was actually there to talk to them about it."

My mind raced back to the night I had chased Hoodie into the forest and to the abandoned house where I attacked him and Masky after Hoodie had stolen my medication, then I ran outside only to attack Slender for some reason.

"Sorry again for trying to set you on fire."

"It's quite alright I am fine though you should be careful with your gift around Jeff." I smiled at the joke of using fire around Jeff remembering that it was that fire that had set him over the edge it was the same that had sent me over the first time too. I could feel the small flames eating away at my skin and the sound of a gun being loaded and pointed at me meant to kill me.

"Is all of this real? I mean everything that I'm remembering was it all true?"

"Yes my child it was, you were encreadible to have around. Everyone liked you, they went to you if they were troubled, they relied on you for just about anything and you were there for all of them helping them just as you were with Clockwork. You treated them all as though they weren't killers but just normal humans. It truly is nice to have you back my dear."

I noded not sure what else to say it was all true, everything that I was now remembering, I had done all those things, said every word, and yet I left becuase of a sense of having to protect them or so I thought.


End file.
